Memories :USUK:
by darknessrainbow
Summary: .::WARNING!::. FLUFF BOYXBOY!  after a big fight, Alfred doesn't know how to deal with the emotions that Arthur has been giving him. FINISHED! ENJOY!
1. The Meeting :1:

"_England…you used to be so strong…" _

"The meeting is over already?" After another fight in the meeting room, involving himself and Arthur, Alfred was left confused and left with the remaining of the G8 members.

"I'm not going to continue it!" Arthur yelled while exiting the large room.

"H-he stomped off in a scary matter!" Feliciano said, frighten at the display of yelling that was just shown.

"What made him so angry?" Honda said with a shocked Japanese face. Right then, all faces turned to Alfred.

"I didn't do anything wrong! All I said is that his cooking was horrible and he should stop playing with his imaginary friends and open a cook book!" Alfred said, thinking he was innocent.

"You are such a jerk to Arthur! He took care of you! You stupid glutton!" Canada quietly yelled, but no one acknowledged him as usual…

"Hmpt. You put a lot of hate into his soul you know…" Francis began.

"Franc-."

Francis interrupted Alfred and continued. "…Why can't you guys stop fighting and make up? You guys have been fight since the Revolutionary War! Now you need to have more love and self-confidence! More courage!"

"What exactly are you saying?" Alfred had a more confused face on him.

"Francis may be saying something." Honda stepped in. "Maybe you need to finally make up with Arthur. Stop all the fights."

"I-I don't know if I can…. Not with all the history we have… all the memories that keep us fighting." Alfred stood up from the chair and walked out of the tense room.

Alfred sighed and loosed his tie when he finally got back home. All the stress continued to grow in his mind and body. "Why? Why is such an idiot?" He sighed again, thinking about Arthur. "Getting worked up about some little thing… Is he really that sensitive?" Alfred wiped his face out of confusion. He put down all of his stuff from the meeting on his bed in the bedroom and walked into the hallway.

"Ah, Mr. Alfred. Back from the meeting so soon?" Toris said with a warm smile when he entered the hallway.

"Hm? Oh. Hey Toris. It's nothing." Alfred had the same depressed and confused look on him.

"I-Is something wrong? You seem depressed…"

"P-Please don't mention it."

"Ah! I'm sorry." Toris did not want to bother Alfred and annoy him, but he cared for him. He didn't want to see him so depressed. They both continued to walk till they reached outside. They sat down on the bench they always did to have morning tea. While the evening sun started to set, Alfred finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about not talking…"

"You probably just have something heavy on your shoulders…" Toris stood up and wiped his apron. "…Should I make some tea for your troubles?"

"Yes please. Thank you." Alfred replied and followed him inside. He started heading back to his room when he stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway. He thought for a second… And continued to walk to his room.

"Damn Arthur. Why do you stay in my head after that one fight? Damn it" He fell on his bed and took of his glasses. He turned to his side and accidentally fell asleep, forgetting about the tea that was being prepared for him.

_"Arthur! Arthur! Do you really have to leave!"_

_ "Hm? Alfred? You don't have to cling on my leg, little one. I'm sorry. I have work back at home."_

_ "B-But… But I need you. I can't stay here by myself!"_

_ "Alfred! Don't cry! Don't worry… I will always be with you. Just send me a letter and I will try to be there."_

_ "P-promise?"_

_ "I…I promise…"_

**Hello**

Note from Author: I hope to continue this story! but i will only continue it if i can get enough feedback! positive or negative! If you want to help me with ideas or with my writing and grammar problems please write a comment! Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>


	2. Awkwardness :2:

After a long, uneasy slumber, Alfred opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a cup of cool tea on his nightstand. "Toris." He put on his glasses and took the cup in his hands. "What a strange dream. Why am I dreaming about what happened in the past?" He took a sip of the tea. "T-Tea? I wish it was coffee…" He put the cup back on the nightstand and took off the shirt he forgot to change last night. "Hm… Arthur…Maybe I should write him…Nah!" He shook his head and put on a clean shirt.

Alfred then went down stairs and joined Toris. "I'm sorry Toris. I need to go outside and take a walk."

"Take an umbrella! It's supposed to be raining later." He handed Alfred the umbrella that sat right next to the couch.

"Thanks." He took it, and opened the door. He went down on the porch and bumped into something while he was waving goodbye to Toris. "Ow… w-what?"

Toris got up from the couch to peek through the door. "Mr. Alfred? Are you alright?"

"A-Arthur?" Alfred looked down in shock. He bumped into Arthur and knocked him over. "What are you doing?"

Arthur was dressed well, like a gentleman (as usual). His face was flustered with embarrassment for being caught at Alfred's house, and being knocked over by Alfred. "A-Alfred?" He stood up quickly so the embarrassment would stop… but it only got worst. He was looking directly in Alfred's blue eyes, and trying to find an excuse quickly. "Ah… You idiot!"

"W-what?"

The only thing Arthur could think of was yelling and blaming Alfred…

"Hmpt… I missed the last seconds of the meeting when I stormed off… And I don't care about anything else!" Arthur and his tsun-dere self…

"Eh?" He left out a sigh. "Typical…don't worry. You just missed a lot of blabbering. You can go home without any confusion!" He was about to slam the door but something stopped him. Arthur's foot. Stopped the door and left it cracked.

"Stop… I came all this way you bloody idiot! Listen to me dammit!" He snapped and then sighed.

Shocked by the outburst, Alfred opened the door back up. He finally looked at Arthur's embarrassed face that was as red as roses.

"C-Can we go for a walk?" Arthur continued.

"S-Sure…" Alfred took the umbrella and closed the door. Toris was left, wondering what was the awkward display of emotions was about.

_"Alfred! I'm so glad you could make it to my house safely."_

_ "It was my first stuff traveling alone. It was scary, but I'm glad I'm here!"_

_ "Y-you got soaked…"_

_ "It's always raining at your house."_

_ "That's the way the weather is at my house."_

_ "It's so gloomy…why?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Why!"_

_ "Okay. Okay. It shows that even if it rains today, tomorrow, or even for weeks or months, it shows us the beauty of the sun when it finally comes out. And when it comes out, you can also see the beauty of the rainbows."_

_ "I can't wait to see the sun at your house! It sounds pretty when you put it that way!"_

Alfred felt something bad was going to happen soon. Arthur has never acted this way before. He was acting shy and his face was still red. He was obviously thinking about something, just couldn't say anything. It even made Alfred nervous! He had to break the silence some how.

"Um… maybe we should stop by a restaurant and get something to eat…" Alfred finally suggested.

"F-fine. But I only want a drink… I don't really feel like eating your fattening food." Arthur was only being stubborn. The reply only pissed off Alfred. What is the real reason that that Britain fool came over? What did he want from Alfred? He ignored his mind and took Arthur's hand and directed him to a fast food restaurant. Not even looking back at the British fool, which saved Arthur from embarrassment for blushing while Alfred grabbed his hand.


	3. The Rain :3:

They both walk into the fast-food restaurant, with Alfred holding Arthur's hand. Arthur was trying to make him let go but he didn't want to leave his touch. This was obvious.

"Do we really have to eat here?" Arthur complained. "This place smells of grease and fat."

"Didn't you just want a drink? Hold your damn breath." Alfred led him to a table and finally let go of Arthur's hand. "I will go ordered the food." He left Arthur at the table.

"D-dammit…." He whispered to himself. He gripped his own hand, (the one that Alfred was holding) and started to blush again. _Alfred…stupid Alfred… _He thought to himself.

Alfred brought back the food to the table and sat down. He bit into his burger and started talking. "Wat ish it? Why did joo come m'over so far to shee meh?" He spoke with his mouth full.

"Eh. Close your damn mouth, you git." He sipped his water. "I-I don't have to say anything to you about why I'm here." He continued to drink his water.

Alfred really hated his attitude, but it was cute at the same time. He sighed. "You're hopeless." He finished eating and threw away all the scraps. "Can I just go home now?"

"F-Fine." He got up and walked outside without Alfred.

"He is such a brat." He looked up and looked outside. "I-It's…. It's raining…" He saw Arthur outside the fast-food restaurant, standing, being poured down on. "What is he doing? He…. He will get a cold." Alfred got up and got his umbrella ready. He went outside and undid his umbrella.

Arthur felt the wetness of the rain that always rained down at his house, stop. Arthur turned around and Alfred saw what was really happening. Once the rain dried from his face, Alfred could see the tear trails on Arthur's face. "A-Arthur?" Alfred bent down to his height to see if it was true. "Why are you crying?"

The Britain tried to dry his eyes to hide the evidence. "I'm not crying." He put his head down so Alfred couldn't get a closer look. "I-It's raining hard today."

"Why are you lying?" Alfred held his umbrella closer to them so he wouldn't be mistaken it was tears. "Y-You've never lied to me before. Only used sarcasm." He grab Arthur's chin and lifted it up so he can see his bright red face. "Remember the last time we were out here in the rain?"

Arthur tried to move his head but he could only move his eyes away from Alfred's. "B-barely…" Alfred lied again. He remembered it well. Too well. The Revolutionary War. The one that changed both of them forever. So many things wanted to be said back then, that Arthur couldn't. So many things wanted to be said now, But the only thing he could do is hold his tongue while Alfred held his chin.

"Arthur." He let go of Arthur's chin and wiped the tears from his eyes. It seemed like a waterfall of all his tears that he has shed. "Didn't you tell me that the sky looks the most beautiful when the rain stops and the sun is out?" Arthur couldn't say anything. He could only keep shedding his tears. Alfred lend in closer to Arthur's face, and pressed his lips to Arthur's eye. "Show me your beautiful face."

Arthur sniffed and put his head down again. "I…I thought you hated me you…you b-bloody git…"

Alfred took Arthur's hand in his and started to walk with him with the umbrella protecting them. "You raised me. I could never hate you. Even with all the memories and history we have had. The memories that have been holding me back."

"Y-yeah…" Arthur agreed. "…Holding me back too…" Arthur kind of slumped alone as they walk, depressed as he thought of the past. He couldn't help but tear up again. They walked all the way back to Alfred's house. "I-I should go…" Alfred grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"Please… come inside." Alfred led him into his large house. "It seems that Toris left to go shopping for food and such." He said, looking around just incase he was wrong. "Can I show you a room?" Alfred looked straight into Arthur's eyes, looking rather serious.

"A-A room? Okay…" He took Alfred's hand and let him take him to the hallway and stopped in front of a rather dusty door. (The same door from chapter one) "Is this it?"

"Y-Yeah… My storage room." He replied with a sigh.


	4. Alfred's Storage room :END:

"Y-Your storage room? Why do you want to show me this?" Arthur replied with a confused look. "Whenever I visit, you want me to stay away from this room."

"You have not visited me in years…" Alfred mumbled to himself. "I only wanted you to stay out so I wouldn't go in. it's hard for me to go in here."

"Why? Is it because there is so much junk in there, or because you are to fat now?" Arthur grinned. He seemed like he was trying to cheer himself up. Alfred growled.

"No… It's because… This room holds all of our memories…" Arthur's grin went away. His face turned to look just like Alfred's. Full of depression of their sad past together. Alfred's hand reached for the doorknob.

"W-Wait…" Arthur stopped him when he gripped the doorknob. Alfred looked at him in confusion while he bit his lip. Arthur sighed. "…Go ahead." He said, not knowing what could be in there; afraid of what could be in there. The door shot open and a bunch of dust came out. "W-What the bloody hell? When's the last time you cleaned this room?" He said coughing the dust out of his throat.

"When was the last time you came over?" Alfred replied.

"You mean the last time you cleaned it was the last time I came over?"

"Tried to. Couldn't get it finished." Once the dust rolled out and the room could be seen, Arthur was the first one to walk in.

"Y-You kept all this?" Arthur said, looking around the room in amazement.

"I-I couldn't just throw it away."

"These old solders I built for you? You still have them too? They are all worn out and scratched." He held one tightly in his hand. "I-Is that the old suit I bought for you? You never wore it?"

"I-It wasn't my style. It wasn't comfortable at all."

Arthur was still looking all around the room, noticing it was full of memories. The bad and the good. He didn't know what to think. He scrabbled around more into Alfred's dusty things…then he found the musket. The musket gun with the scratch on the side.

"Hm? T-That old gun again." Alfred peered over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur knew it was the same gun from their big fight. His face showed he knew it, and his eyes became full of tears again. Thinking back from the past he wanted desperately to forget. Alfred grabbed his shoulder, "Are you crying again?"

"I-I'm not crying…it's all this bloody dust…" Arthur didn't want to be called weak. Alfred turned Arthur around and held his head to his chest.

"I told you not to cry…" Alfred held Arthur close to him.

"W-Wanker…you never need me anymore…" Arthur couldn't stop his tears anymore. He couldn't control them.

"I'm older now… but I will always need you to be near me." Alfred hated to say this, but it was true. Arthur always there for him, ever since he was little. Even after the war, he still needed to know that he was there. Arthur held on to Alfred with his hands grabbing his back now. He's eyes and face red. "Now stop crying…" He wiped his tears, "… and show me your face." Arthur hesitated for a moment, and then looked in Alfred's eyes. Alfred slowly got closer to Arthur's face (like before). Arthur could feel his breath near his, and his face turned red. His mind turned into a daze, and his eyes were lock on Alfred's. Without another breath to be made, Alfred moved quickly after the pause, and their lips met.

Arthur's eyes widen, amazed and embarrassed that he actually did it this time. Then his eyes slowly closed, not thinking about whether to kill Alfred later. Arthur didn't know how to feel. He felt like he should cry again, but instead he held it in, wanting to feel this moment. Slowly, Alfred moved away. "A-Alfred?" Arthur looked at him with the most innocent eyes.

Alfred looked at him and blushed. "D-Don't make that face…" Alfred took Arthur's hand and looked to the door. Both their eyes widen, for they left the door wide open, not knowing Toris came home earlier. "T-Toris?"

"Ah! I'm sorry for interrupting! Didn't know you two were lovers!" Toris replied, walking away with his usual warm smile, acting like he didn't see anything.

Mad, Arthur's innocent face went away. "We're not lovers!" He yelled as loud as he could. Arthur chased after Toris trying to come up with an excuse.

Alfred sighed with a sweat drop. "Ignoring what just happened…Brat!"


End file.
